


The Invincible Iron Man

by FLWR801



Series: Marvel Earth 801 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, F/M, Iron Man 1, Original Universe, probably wont be popular but i had fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLWR801/pseuds/FLWR801
Summary: Jem Watts, a billionaire socialite genius with no family left, gets kidnapped by a terrorist organization on a trip to display weapons. Desperate to escape, Jem comes up with a new idea that changes his life forever





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why im making my own marvel universe but i am and cap is next yeehaw

“-and when you’re done with your meeting with the military, you need to come back to Kuwait City for your two pm meeting with ZhangCore. Got that?” The dark haired driver said. The businessman next to her nodded. “Got it. Military, ZhangCore, home.” The woman sighed. “Not home yet, but we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” She stopped the car outside of the base, pressing a button and opening the passenger door. “Have a nice meeting Mr. Watts.” She waited for Jem to get out, closing the door as soon as he was out. He sighed. “Thanks, Claire.” She nodded, driving off. Jem walked to his meeting place, grabbing a half filled glass of wine and taking a long sip. “Mr Watts?” A man in full combat gear came up. “We’re ready.” “Great.” He downed the glass, ignoring the slight burn that came with the tang of alcohol. “Let’s get this started.”

Jem followed the soldier to an open desert field, several soldiers lined up facing the sandy dunes. Jem popped his neck, and stood up in front of the crowd. He cleared his throat. “A long standing question has been: what’s better? Fear or respect? I say, why not both? With that being said, I humbly share the crown jewel of Watts Industries Military Tech, the first missile ever made to incorporate repulsor technology, which was created by Watts Industries as well.” He looked over the stoic faces of his audience, then continued. “People have said the best weapon is one you never need to fire. I disagree. I believe the best weapon is the one you need to fire once. That’s how my family’s done it, that’s how America’s done it, and that’s how I’m gonna do it.” He waved his hand, the missile containment unit moving. The one in the middle of the three missiles lit up, soaring off into the open skies. The shell broke off, twelve missiles zooming out and hurtling for the ground.

“For your consideration, The Jupiter.” He didn’t look as the missiles landed, though he heard the small impact followed by the loud explosion, and felt the wave of strong air, standing strong as it pushed past him and the soldiers, blowing some hats away. When the winds had subsided, he walked off, grabbing another half filled glass, this time of whiskey, and hopped into a car’s backseat, waiting for the transportation. A soldier came up to Jem. “Mr. Watts, we are extremely interested in The Jupiter. When can we meet to touch bases on it?” Jem thought. “I can squeeze in time tomorrow. Free one with every fifty purchased.” His escorts arrived, Jem closing the door and taking a sip of his whiskey. They travelled in silence, the soldier next to Jem finally breaking the silence. “I’m sorry sir, could I please have a picture?” The brunette businessman set his whiskey down. “Sure, kid.” He said, even though he was almost positive the man was older than him. Maybe war just aged you. He smiled, the soldier throwing up peace signs. Jem snorted a laugh. “Woah, no gang signs.” The man quickly put his hand down. “I’m joking!” Jem laughed out, smiling as his companion took the picture. He was just about to say something when the car ahead exploded. The woman in the driver's seat yelled something into the receiver, the two in the front running out. The man next to Jem opened the door. “Stay down!” Jem quickly ducked down, watching from what he could see as men and women were shot down and blown up. He didn’t plan on staying just to get killed, so the tan man made a mad dash for his door.

He rushed out, running from the sound of danger. He quickly dove behind a rocky covering, fishing his phone out, trying to make a frantic call for help. Jem heard a soft but harsh thud a little bit away from him, looking over to see one of The Jupiter’s missiles, his name proudly flashed on it. The brunette stood up quickly. “Fuck!” He quickly ran, not fast enough as the bomb went off, knocking him several feet back. When he had enough strength to open his eyes, he looked down to see blood pooling on his shirt. He peeled his jacket off to try and look, barely getting it off before falling into unconsciousness. When he finally opened his eyes, they were covered with something brown. He tried to knock whatever it was off of his head, the burlap being pulled off. He closed his eyes to the sudden bright light, slowly opening them to take in his surroundings. Men in uniform that weren’t US uniforms. A foreign language being yelled loudly near his face. The cold metal of the muzzle of a gun against his temple. A recording camera across from him. Ropes around his arms and legs. A long bandage on his chest. Jem softly sighed. 

“Shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Jem opened his eyes again, he found an older man looking down at him. The lights are blinding and voices are garbled around him. He tries to sit up, restraints keeping him down. He sees a red scalpel and blood splattered hands. Before he can do any more, his ‘surgeon’ yells in a language he still doesn’t know, his nose and mouth suddenly being assaulted with the soft felt of a rag and the chemical smell of chloroform. 

He awoke again, hopefully for the last time in a few hours, and saw his surgeon shaving in a cracked mirror. He reached for the water, pulling out his IV to do so. “I wouldn’t if I were you.” The man said, heavily accented. Jem slowly pushed himself up, sitting on the hard cot. He looks down to see his chest wound with wires in it. He follows the wires’ trail, seeing them finally end at a car battery. The businessman held his head at the sight, turning to the other man. “What the hell did you do to me?” The man scoffed. “I helped to save your life. I removed what I could, but there’s still a lot left. It’s headed for the atrial septum. Wanna look?” The man tossed Jem a small vial of bloody scraps. Jem turned the vial around in his hand, watching the metal scatter around.

“I see this a lot. We call it the walking dead, since it takes a week for the shrapnel to reach vital organs. However, I anchored this magnetic suspension system to the plate. So you’re safe, for now at least.” Jem sighed, looking up to see a security camera. He glared at it before the door slammed open. The man dropped his glass of water, quickly putting his hands on his head. “Do what I do! Now!” Jem pushes his hands onto his head, ignoring the pain. Three men come in, one, Jem notices, wearing the soldier’s Steelers watch. His companion yells. “Whatever they ask of you, refuse! Okay? Refuse!” The man in the middle cleared his throat. “Nurahib bialdayf almakram jyrymya wats , 'aezam qatal jamaeiin fi alttarikh al'amriki. 'iinah lshrf 'an 'uqabilak.” Jem looked to the other man for help. “He said ‘Welcome Jeremiah Watts, greatest mass murderer of America. It’s a privilege to meet you.” “Flattering.” Jem commented. “Yjb ealayk bina' sarukh jwbytr balnsbt lana.” The man barked out. “You will build The Jupiter missile.” 

Jem swallowed. “...No..”. His companion slapped him down. “No? This is the great Abu Bakar. He has offered you his hospitality and you respond with insolence?! You are nothing! NOTHING!” He barked. “You’re alive because of his generosity and you will do as he says!” The Arab man smirked, walking out with his companions. Jem’s partner sighed, going over to start cooking. “That went well. Thank you. I think they’re finally starting to like me.” He sighed. “That’s the end of my plan.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few hours later the man came back, pulling a  
hood onto Jem and ushering him out. His companion followed, setting the battery in Jem’s arm. A few minutes later, the hood was whipped off, revealing the outside of the cave. Jem watched as men walked around the camp. They walked down, Jem seeing the logo for Watts Industries everywhere. “Ma rayuk ya 'iirmaya?” Abu asked. “He asked what you think.” Jem’s companion announced. “I think he has a lot of my weapons.” Abu began speaking again. “Ladayna kl ma tahtajuh libina' sarukh jubytr. yumkinuk 'an tuetiana qayimatan bialmawadi wa'ana nubniaha , wasa'adieuk taghadur.” “We have everything you need to build the Jupiter missile. You give us a list of materials and build it, and I will let you leave.” The companion translated. Abu smiled, Jem taking his hand and shaking it. “No he won’t.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jem sat next to a roaring fire, his partner walking up. “I’m sure they’re looking for you. But they can’t find you here.” He sighed. “What you just saw, that’s what you’re leaving on this earth. Your life’s work in the hands of those monsters? Is that how you want to be remembered? Is this the last act of defiance from Jeremiah Watts?” Jem sighed. “I’ll be dead in a week. What does it matter?” His companion lightly touched his shoulder. “Make this an important week then.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Several men carried in supplies, Jem talking with his companion quickly translating. “If this is my work station I want it well lit. I need welding gear, I don’t care if it’s acetylene or propane. I need a soldering station, helmets, goggles. I need a smelting cup, precision tools.” They quickly set up, forcing Jem to get started. His companion sat beside him. “So, how many languages do you speak?” Jem asked. “A lot. Not enough for this place. They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, Russian.” His companion sighed out as Jem got to dismantling some parts. “Do you know who they are?” “They’re your loyal customers. They call themselves the Ten Rings.” Jem nodded, taking a large bolt out, using something to pick a small part out. He tossed the rest to the side. “We don’t need this.” “What is that?” His partner questioned. Jem held up the material. “One point five grams of palladium. We need one point six, so how about you go get that?” 

The two worked for several hours, eventually pulling an object out of the fire. “Careful. We only have one shot.” Jem remarked. “I have steady hands. That’s why you’re still alive.” He poured the heated liquid into a bowl of sorts. “What’s your name?” Jem finally asked. “It’s Tan.” “Nice to meet you, Tan.” The brunette said. The older man chuckled softly. “Nice to meet you, too.” Jem quickly stopped talking, going back to his work. Tan watched from the sides, helping when need be. When he finally finished his work, he stared down at the small blue light. “That doesn’t look like a Jupiter missile.” Tan commented. “It’s a miniaturized arc reactor. It’s gonna keep me alive.” Tan nodded. “What could it run?” “If my math is right, and it is, three gigajoules per second.” Jem informed. “That could run your heart for fifty lifetimes, Jeremiah.” Tan said. “Yeah. Or something big for fifteen minutes.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jem laid several papers on top of one another. “This.” He gestured to the papers. “This is our way out.” Tan stared at the drawings. “What is it?” “Flatten them.” Jem said. Tan flattened the papers out, seeing a giant metal suit blueprints. “Wow..impressive.” He smirked. “If you’re going to use that arc reactor, you should get it in now.” Jem nodded, laying on the hard cot as Tan transferred the power sources. Jem stood up after a minute. “Thanks. Let’s get to work.” He walked to his work station, staring into the camera for a few seconds, feeling eyes on him. 

The duo started working, Jem turning to his acquaintance. “Where are you from?” “A small town named Gulmira.” Tan answered. “You got a family?” “I do. And I’ll see them when I get out. Do you?” The older man turned to his companion, Jem going silent for a few seconds. “No.” He mumbled. Tan nodded. “I see.” They continued to work, Jem feeling the eyes of his captors on him at all times. Days after, a large brigade burst in, a man walking through and coming to the middle. Tan and Jem quickly put their hands on their head, the man shaking his head. “Relax.” he commanded. He walked over to Jem, stroking his fingers over the arc reactor. “The bow and arrow was once the pinnacle of weapons technology. It allowed Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine. Four times the size of the Roman empire.” He gently touched one of the blueprints.“But now, whoever owns Watts weapons rules the world. And now it is my turn.” He whipped his head to Tan. “Limadha fashilat lana?” Tan stared. “Nahn naemal bijidin ya sayidi.” They continued to talk, other soldiers suddenly pushing Tan to his knees. The man grabbed a hot coal, holding it to Tan’s mouth. They continued to yell. “What does he want?” Jem asked. When they continued to yell he stepped forward. “What the hell do you want? A delivery date?!” Guns aimed towards the brunette, Jem seizing his movements. He sighed. “He’s my assistant. I need him.” The man dropped the hot coal, walking to Jem. “You have until tomorrow to assemble my missile.” They all walked out, Jem making sure they were gone before going to Tan. “Are you okay?” “I’m fine. We need to hurry.” Tan said. Jem nodded, helping his friend up as the two got back to work.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tan helped get the suit onto Jem. “Can you move?” Jem nodded. “Say it again.” Tan asked. “Forty-one steps straight ahead. Then sixteen steps from the door, fork right, thirty-three steps, turn right.” He recited as Tan continued to assemble the suit. A loud rap was heard at the door. A man yelled in a language neither of them understood. Eventually the door opened, the homemade bomb the two had created exploding in the enemies faces. “We don’t have much time, initialize the power sequence.” Jem decided, Tan rushing to the computer and booting the sequence up. ‘Okay, now button me up, every other hex bolt. Nothing pretty, just get it done.” Jem instructed. “They’re coming. I can hear them.” Tan turned to the power sequence as Jem continued to talk. “Make sure the checkpoints are clear before following me out.” “We don’t have enough time.” The older man muttered. He turned to Jem. “I’m gonna go buy you some time.” Jem’s eyes widened. “Stick to the plan, Tan!” Tan rushed off, grabbing a stray gun. Tan continued to run, shooting wildly at the men nearby. He kept running until he saw twenty men blocking the entrance with their guns pointed at him. Four men ran into Tan and Jem’s prison, one slowly going in to look around. The man suddenly flung back, the three remaining soldiers shooting wildly. The second they turned their backs, a silver colored suit of armor flung them into the walls, walking out of the cave. He stood strong as they shot bullets, walking towards the man shooting. The suit quickly flung it’s enemies out of the way. As he continued to walk, the guards shut a metal door, standing behind it with their guns raised. The door started banging open, on the third knock splitting open. Jem continued to knock down his enemies, a metal arm getting stuck in the rocky interior of the cave. One man took this as an opportunity, shooting straight for the head. The bullet ricocheted and hit the shooter in the center of the forehead. 

Jem finally pulled his arm out, walking at a steadfast pace. He saw a coughing Tan laying on the floor, covered in blood. “Tan!” The metal man yelled. “Watch out!” Tan pushed out, Jem dodging right before a bazooka hit him, the weapon hitting the wall instead. Jem loaded his own rocket, shooting it at the perpetrator. He walked over to Tan’s body. “Come on, Tan. Get up. We need to move. We have a plan.” The metal man breathed out, popping the mask off to show his face. Tan lightly chuckled. “This was always the plan.” “Come on. You need to see your family. We need to go.” Jem stared down at Tan. “My family is dead. I will see them now.” Tan saw the pain on Jem’s face. “It’s okay, Watts. I want this.” Jem sighed, holding back a few rogue tears threatening to spill. “Thank you, Tan.” Tan smiled. “Don’t waste it. Don’t waste your life.” He took heavy breaths, then exhaled for the last time.

Jem stepped out of the cave, immediately being met with a barrage of bullets. They stopped after about ten seconds, Jem glaring through the mask. “My turn.” He hissed out, shooting his homemade flamethrowers from the suit. He shot all around, burning all his equipment to the ground. He quickly flipped a switch, jet boots igniting underneath him as he rose to the skies. He flew out seconds before the explosions, soaring across the open skies. Then his jet boots gave out, and he went hurling for the ground. He landed in a sandy dune, the suit broken around him. The brunette groaned, pulling himself out of the suit’s remains. “Not bad.” He pushed himself up, looking at his bruised and battered arms. He slowly started walking, starting to move into a jog as adrenaline kicked in. He walked for two more hours, about to collapse when he heard the whir of helicopters. “Hey! Hey!” He yelled, a helicopter quickly landing as he sunk to his knees. Jem didn’t stay awake much longer, but he recognized the telltale American military uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three reads? cowards


	4. Chapter 4

The plane slowly landed, Jem slowly walking out. He leaned heavily on his crutches, trying not to hit his ribs as he exited the plane. The businessman watched as military personnel passed, waiting for someone to come pick him up. A dark skinned woman in a black vest and an emblem blazed onto her sleeve suddenly walked over. She cleared her throat. “Mr. Watts, I’m Agent Clementine Angvin. I’ve been sent by the Strategic Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division to escort you home and talk about what happened.” Jem looked at the woman in front of him. “You’re from where? That’s a ridiculously long name.” She sighed. “I’m from the US government. We believe that your abduction could be from a dangerous group and it is highly important we know what they’re planning. I have a car if you’re ready.” Clementine informed in a monotone, practiced way. Jem shrugged. “Let’s go then.”

When they arrived, Jem put his hand on the door’s ID pad, the back door quickly opening. “Why did we take the back route?” Clementine asked. “Did you see all the paparazzi there? I’d rather have a bit of time to myself before my retinas are assaulted with all the cameras.” Jem explained, the agent nodding. “Welcome back, sir. Fun trip I assume?” A voice from nowhere said. Clementine looked around for the unseen intruder, whipping out a handheld taser. “Relax, Batgirl. It’s my AI. Virgil, set up a press conference in thirty, put out a job application for a secretary, and order some food.” He turned to Clementine. “Your choice. I’m not exactly picky right now.” The black haired woman put her taser away. “Pizza? I have coupons for Domino’s.” “I’m a billionaire, Clem. You heard her, Virgil. A pepperoni and a cheese here for an hour.” Jem instructed his AI. “Got it. I’ll have a driver to take you to the press conference here in three minutes.” Virgil informed. “I’ll go with you! And afterwards we really need to talk about what happened. In my professional opinion, I would disclose as little information as possible, for your safety.” Clementine said. “Don’t worry, this is only for a small announcement.” 

The second they arrived at the conference center, Clementine had to quickly escort Jem through the crowds, the businessman wearing sunglasses to avoid the shine of the cameras. “I’ll be near the stage, Mr. Watts. Have a good conference.” Clementine quickly walked away, sitting down in a nearby chair. Jem stood up to the mic, clearing his throat. “I was never able to say goodbye to my father, but I have questions. I wonder if he had doubts or concerns about what we did, or if he was the man we all remember from the news.” He took a long sigh. “I saw brave, young Americans killed by the very things I made to protect and defend them. I saw that I had become part of a system that is okay with holding no accountability for what happens. I saw what I think I needed to see. I saw that I have more to offer the world than weapons! And because of all this, effective immediately, I am shutting down all weapons manufacturing from Watts Industries until I can decide the future of the company.” 

The crowd went crazy, questions flying and cameras snapping. Clementine quickly hopped on the stage, lightly grabbing Jem’s shoulders. Jem kept talking. “I’ll only do what I am comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country.” He let himself be lead away by the agent. “Okay, move along! You’ve got your newspaper headlines!” Clementine quickly lead him to the car, leaning up to the driver. “Take us back to his house, please.” The man nodded, Clementine quickly closing the window between them. “What the fuck was that?! You couldn’t have waited to think on what you were doing?” Jem shrugged. “Nothing to think about. My technology is killing innocent people. I don’t want that to happen anymore.” The dark haired woman nodded, taking a deep breath. “You’re right. I’m sorry for snapping. This could be dangerous though. I only want to make sure you stay safe.”

Jem laughed as they continued driving. “Catching feelings for me already, Miss Angvin?” Clementine let out a short laugh. “You wish. By protecting you I’m protecting all of America. This country’s safety means more to me than anything.” The driver rolled the window down. “We’re here.” Jem handed him a bill. “Thanks, man. Have a good day.” The duo left, going in the back way again. “So, what’s the super important thing we need to talk about?” Jem asked, slipping his shoes and jacket off. Clementine’s face suddenly went serious. “Before we start, I need to make sure we’re in an area where no one else can see us. I don’t want recordings of any kind. This is entirely confidential, and if I hear you let it slip, I swear to god I will ruin your life with my bare fucking hands.” Jem nodded. “I believe that. I have a windowless office. Virgil, turn off recording until further notice.” “Yes, sir.” 

The two went up to the windowless office. “Is there soundproofing?” Clementine asked. Jem laughed. “Jesus, you’re paranoid. But yes, there is. Virg, turn the soundproofing on, please.” Virgil responded. “Done, sir. Have a good meeting.” Clementine cleared her throat, sitting down. “Mr. Watts, as previously mentioned, I’m from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division.” She began. “As previously mentioned, that’s a shitty name.” “Anyways.” the agent huffed. “We have reason to believe you were captured by a terrorist organization known as the Ten Rings. Can you confirm this?” Jem nodded. “Yeah, it was mentioned a few times. Not to mention the insignia everywhere.” He grabbed a pen and some paper, quickly drawing out the symbol of ten rings interlocked. Clementine nodded. “That would be them. They’re a very dangerous organization, and we suspect they have several more bases than the one you were held in.” 

Jem interrupted again. “You suspect?” “They’re very illusive. We don’t know who runs the organization, or their motives, but they have over ten thousand confirmed kills, and seem to have access to high grade military weapons.” Clementine explained. “Well, I hate to break it to you, but I don’t know any more than you do.” Jem said. “I know that, sir. But they took you hostage for a reason.” The agent started, before being cut off again. “That reason was to use me to make weapons.” The businessman stated dryly. “Exactly. They could have killed you, but they took you instead. They wouldn’t go through that hassle if they didn’t have plans for you. I have to make sure you remain safe until these monsters are taken down. Do you understand?” Clementine held out her hand. Jem looked down at her hand, then shook it with a smile. “Welcome to the family.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Sir, an applicant for the secretary position is here.” Virgil announced, Jem nodded. “Send ‘em in, Virg.” The door opened, a nervous looking pale girl coming in, her long black hair tied in a fluffy ponytail. She spotted Jem, giving a small wave then sitting in the seat across from him. “Hi Mr. Watts. My name is Camilla Winters.” She quickly handed him a paper. “As you can see on my resume I have lots of experience in work like this. For most of my life I’ve worked with ZhangCore.” Jem laughed softly. “You don’t have to call me Mr. Watts. I’m twenty-five. Reserve that for my dad.” Camilla’s face lit up. “The man who raised me knew your father well! Jianyu Zhang?” The brunette nodded in recognition. “You’re his daughter?” “Not technically. I was orphaned and he saw me on a business trip to London. He took me in, but I’ve never really considered him my dad, more like a mentor guiding me through life.” 

Jem hummed, listening to the girl excitedly go on. “So, let me ask you a question, Miss Winters. If you already had a job at ZhangCore, why would you travel all the way here to get a job with me?” The black haired woman thought for a second, then responded. “I wanted to branch out. I’ve been with that company as long as I can remember, and I wanna find where I fit. But I knew I wanted in after your last press conference. What you’re doing is incredibly brave. I think what those people are doing with your weapons is disgusting!” Jem smiled, watching her soft features shift rapidly as she talked, her hands moving around. “Well Miss Winters, since you’re the only one who applied, and you’re extremely qualified, I’d say you have the job. You’re welcome to stay in a guest room if you don’t have a place to stay.” Camilla smiled. “Really? Thank you so much! And if I have to call you Jem, you call me Camilla. Deal?” She held out her hand. Jem held her soft hand with his rough one, shaking. “Deal.” 

The dark haired girl jumped up. “I have my car here, I’ll get my things! Any room in particular?” Jem shrugged. “Any open room. Work starts tomorrow.” Camilla nodded. “Got it!” She opened the door, Clementine about to knock. “Oh, sorry miss.” She apologized, scooting away to her car. Clementine laughed softly. “Congrats on the hire. Now what’d you need my help with?” Jem nodded. “Right, do you think you could find out anything on this Ten Rings thing? If they come for me I wanna have something.” Clementine scrunched her face in thought. “I’ll check with my boss. Speaking of the Ten Rings, how did you get away from them?” “A weapon. It’s destroyed so it can’t get into the wrong hands.” Jem’s eyes lit up. “I’m gonna go work on some prototypes.” He rushed out, leaving the dark skinned woman in confusion. Three hours later and Jem had a new light in his chest, the faint blue protected by a hard case. He quickly pulled up some blueprints. “Virgil, save a new project to my personal file. Call it Mark Two.” Virgil spoke. “Keeping secret projects, are we sir?” “I don’t remember programming you with sarcasm. Has the robot uprising finally begun?” Jem quipped back. Even though his AI didn’t respond, he could sense the eyeroll. “Dummy, go get me these materials, okay?” Jem’s robot helper chirped, zooming away. Jem started tinkering with a prototype, changing the holographic blueprints several times. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Okay, let’s start this off easy.” Jem flicked the camera on, setting it down and stomping over to the mark. “Half a mark from center.” He turned to his robot. “Look alive, Dummy. You’re on fire safety standby.” The robot chirped in response, Jem taking a deep breath. “Activate hand controls.” The machine whirred, the brunette squirming in place. “Okay, nice and easy, let’s see if ten percent thrust capacity achieves lift.” He took a deep breath. “Three. Two. One.” He activated the thrusters, rising off the ground and slamming into the low ceiling behind him, toppling over behind his work table in a matter of seconds. Dummy quickly acted, spraying the man with the fire extinguisher. “Thanks.” Jem softly grunted out.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jem was fitting metal plates around his arm as he heard the sound of heels click against the stairs. He looked up to see Clementine. She stared at the gauntlet around his hand. “Thought you were done making weapons.” She watched as Jem pulled it away. “I am, this is a flight stabilizer. Completely harmless.” He turned it on, a beam shooting out and sending him back. Clementine laughed, helping him up. “Harmless, huh? Anyways, boss wants me to dig up some dirt on the Ten Rings so I’m gonna borrow one of your computers. Camilla is back from the conference so she’s upstairs.” Jem nodded. “Perfect, thanks. Virgil, make an account on my computers for Clem.” He dashed up the stairs after slipping off the gauntlet, Camilla sitting on the couch. “I brought pizza from New York.” She smiled. “How’d the meeting go?” Jem asked, sitting next to her. The dark haired woman sighed. “The board claims that you shutting down weapons is a sign of post traumatic stress. They want to withhold the rights.” Jem sighed, holding his head. “I’m being responsible! This is just a new direction for me, for the company.” Camilla nodded. “I know, but the stocks are dropping and all they see is dollar signs.” She took a bite of pizza, swallowing. “It’s ridiculous. They don’t care who’s hurt, they care about how much money’s in their pockets!” Camilla fumed. The brunette next to her sighed. “You wanna watch some stupid movie to calm down?” The woman smiled softly. “I’d like that. Thanks, Jem.” 

The next day Jem woke up on the couch, the slight buzz of a mild hangover in his head. He moved his head to see Camilla’s head resting on his chest, his assistant still half asleep. She opened her eyes, yawning. When she realized their position, the pale girl quickly got up. “I’m so sorry, sir! I must have fallen asleep.” Jem laughed softly. “It’s okay, Camilla. I’ve woken up in way worse situations. I’m gonna head down to the shop. Buzz if you need anything.” Camilla smiled. “I will. Have a good day.” She walked up the stairs to her room, her heels clicking against the hardwood. Jem watched, smiling softly until he heard a soft laugh. “Are you crushing on the new assistant, Mr. Watts?” Clementine teased. Jem lightly shoved her, laughing along. “Don’t you have work to do, Agent Angvin?” He teased back, the dark haired woman chuckling. “I’ll get to work, but if I see anything PG-13 in living quarters I’m transferring immediately.” She started walking away as Jem joked. “Good riddance.” Clementine didn’t turn around, but she shot him a middle finger. “Bite me, Watts!” Jem smiled, feeling at home for the first time in a while.


	6. Chapter 6

“Day eleven, test thirty-seven, configuration two point zero. For lack of any other option, Dummy is on fire safety again, and if you douse me and I’m not on fire I’m donating you to a community college. We’re gonna start super slow, one percent thrust capacity.” He sighed. “Three, two, one.” The thrusters turned on, Jem hovering in the air. He laughed, trying to balance himself out. Once he was balanced in the air, he dropped down, Dummy following him with the fire extinguisher. “Don’t do that, you make me feel like I’m gonna spontaneously combust. Okay, two point five capacity, let’s go.” The thrusters turned on, Jem moving around a bit in the air. He started moving backwards. “Okay, this isn’t where I’m supposed to be.”  
He glided over his cars, hissing. “Shit, that’s gonna leave a mark.” When he was over a table, Jem sighed, gliding himself slowly back to his starting point. He landed down, the boots sparking slightly. Dummy looked at him, ready to fire. “No, no no no no!” The robot let out a sad chirp, lowering the extinguisher. “Yeah. I can fly.” He waited as his machines screwed the plates on, slowly attaching the helmet. “Virg, ya with me?” “At your service, sir.” The AI responded in the helmet. “Import preferences and engage Heads Up display.” Jem instructed. “Check.” Virgil said as Jem looked around at his surroundings. “Can we start the virtual walk around?” Jem asked. “Importing preferences and calibrating virtual environment.” Virgil spoke up again. “Test complet, preparing to power down for diagnostics.” “Tell ya want, Virg, check on weather and ATC and start listening in on ground control.” Jem said. “Sir, there’s still terabytes of calculations needed before flight can be achie-.” Virgil began before the brunette cut him off. “Sometimes you gotta run before you walk. Ready? Three. Two. One.” 

Jem lifted off the air, flying through his driveway into the open night. He whooped, spinning in the air as he soared over the sea. “Handles perfectly.” He turned around and whisked over to the city. The suit flew around a ferris wheel, Jem seeing an ice cream drop from a kid’s hand as he saw the metal man. He flew up into the clouds. “Okay, V, what’s the record for SR-71?” Jem asked. “The altitude record for fixed wing flight is eighty five thousand feet.” “Records are made to be broken, aren’t they?” Jem shot up, Virgil interrupting. “Sir, there’s a potentially fatal buildup of ice.” Jem kept going, eventually icing over as the systems shut down. He started falling, rapidly breaking the ice to deploy flaps. As soon as he got the ice off, he flipped the switch, everything coming online again. The billionaire flew over cars, laughing as he soared. He flew back to his house, landing on the roof. “Kill power.” Jem crashed through the ceiling, going through the floor and landing on his car. Dummy whirred, finally shooting his fire extinguisher. Jem laid his head on the car. “Fuck.” 

“Camilla, new project malfunctioned, call someone to fill a hole in a roof, ceiling, and floor.” Jem commed as he held ice to his head. Camilla laughed. “On it, Jem. Have a nice night.” The brunette sat at his computer, pulling up the schematics for the suit. “Main transducer feels sluggish at plus forty altitude, hull pressurization is problematic I’m thinking icing is the reason.” Virgil responded. “Brilliant observation, sir.” His robotic voice laced with sarcasm. Jem ignored the remark, continuing to talk. “Connect to sys.co have it reconfigure the shell metals. Use the gold titanium alloy from the seraphim tactical satellite. That should ensure a fuselage integrity while maintaining power to weight ratio. Got it?” He finished, the AI responding. “Yes, sir. Shall I render using proposed specifications?” “Thrill me.” Jem said dryly, turning to the tv. 

“Tonight’s Red Hot Red Carpet is right here at the Disney Concert Hall where Jeremiah Watt’s third annual benefit for the Firefighter’s Family Fund has become the place to be for L.A’s high society.” The news anchor announced. “Virgil, we get an invite for that?” Jem asked. “I have no record of an invitation.” The AI responded. “...hasn’t been seen in public since his bizarre and highly controversial press conference. Some claim he’s suffering from post traumatic stress and has been bedridden for weeks. Whatever the case may be, no one expects an appearance from him today.” Virgil interrupted the news anchor. “The render is complete.” He popped a gold version of the suit on the display screen. “Bit ostentatious, don’t you think?” “What was I thinking? You’re usually so discreet.” Virgil sassed back. Jem sighed. “Throw some hot rod red in there.” Virgil computed the color scheme. “Yes, that’ll help you keep a low profile.” After a moment, he spoke again. “The render is complete.” Jem smiled. “I like it. Paint it. I’ve got a date to catch.”

“Camilla, don’t wait up! Take the night off you earned it.” Jem said as Camilla handed him his keys. “Have a good night, Jem.” “You too, Camilla. Clem, ready to go?” She walked down in a long red dress. “Plus one for Jem Watts? Pinch me I’m dreaming!” She snarked, the trio laughing. “How are you gonna protect me in that?” “It’s tearaway.” The dark skinned woman deadpanned. “Let’s go.” The two got in the car, Camilla waving as they left. “So, you doing this just to prove everyone wrong?” Clementine asked. “You know me so well.” Jem joked, Clementine laughing as they drove to the ceremony. 

Jem pulled up to the curve, Clementine getting out first. The billionaire got out next, tossing his keys to the valet. The duo walked towards the concert hall, Clementine staying on guard as people screamed at the sight of Jem. “Hey Jem, remember me?” A blonde asked. “Sure don’t.” He continued to walk, the agent next to him biting her lip to hold back laughter. The duo sat by the bar, watching the party play out. After a few hours they sat up to go, only to be stopped by a woman in a tight black dress. “Wow. Jem Watts. Fancy seeing you here.” She smiled. Clementine narrowed her eyes. “And you are?” “Heather. Heather Macan.” She turned back to Jem. “You have a lot of nerve showing up here tonight. Can I get a reaction from you, at least?” Jem sighed. “Panic. I would say panic is my reaction.” Heather continued. “What about your company’s involvement in this latest atrocity? Is this what you call accountability?” She handed him pictures. Jem flipped through them, seeing a war torn city with the criminals that held him hostage taking weapons with his name on the side. “It’s a town called Gulmira. Ever heard of it?”

Jem held his head, Clementine taking the pictures. “When were these taken?” She asked Heather. “Yesterday, if you’re so curious, but I don’t wanna deal with Watt’s shag of the night.” Clementine reached into her jacket, pulling her badge out. “I am not his shag of the day. I’m Agent Clementine Angvin of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. These photos are substantial evidence and need to be taken until further notice.” She shoved her badge and the photos in her jacket pocket. “I’m sure you understand, Miss Macan.” The dark skinned woman grabbed Jem’s arm, leading him to the valet.  
“Clem, you have to believe me, I don’t know how they’re getting these weapons.” Jem started once they began driving. “I don’t have to believe anything, but I do believe you. All I know is that they’re getting these weapons somehow, and that’s not good. Can you check for any red flags?” Clementine asked as they pulled up. “Yeah. I’ll look as soon as I’m in the lab.” They walked into the house, Jem walking to his office to see a woman in a black one piece with yellow leggings and gloves trying to access a computer. Her hair was done up with fake gold flowers. “Hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” She turned around, her face covered in scars and burns, a gold mask covering part of her face. “You’re home already? Shame.” She pulled out a small handgun, aiming for the head. “Bye now.” She pulled the trigger, Jem narrowly dodging.

Clementine rushed in, gun drawn. “What was that? Are you okay?” Jem pushed himself up, seeing the window open and the woman gone. “There was this girl in a gold mask and she was trying to get onto my computer. Must’ve been looking for the lab password.” Clementine continued to look around, gun drawn. A minute later they heard footsteps pounding down, Camilla rushing in, still in her pajamas. “Is everyone okay?! I heard something and got down as soon as I could.” Jem nodded. “Yeah, just some nut job trying to break in.” Clementine gasped, holding up a small calling card. “Not just a nut job.” Jem took the card, staring at the symbol on it. Ten rings interlocked into a circle.


	7. Chapter 7

“The fifteen mile hike to the outskirts of Gulmira can only be described as a descent into hell, a modern day Heart of Darkness. Simple farmers and herders from peaceful villages have been driven from their homes, displaced from their lands by warlords emboldened by a new-found power.” The anchor reported. Jem watched, tinkering with the suit’s gauntlet as he listened in. “Villagers have been forced to take shelter in whatever crude dwellings they can find, in the ruins of other villages, or here, in the remnants of an old Soviet smelting plant.” Jem watched the footage, gripping his hand into a fist as his repulsor glowed. “Recent violence has been attributed to a group of foreign fighters referred to by locals as the Ten Rings. As you can see, these men are heavily armed and on a mission. A mission that could prove fatal to anyone who stands in their way. With no political will or international pressure, there’s very little help for these refugees.”  
Jem stood up, aiming his hand out as the tv continued. He heard the repulsor charge up, then shoot a beam that knocked down a light. The man stepped back, a little shocked. Jem bit his lip, turning towards his doorway. He shot another blast, breaking the glass, then another and another. He sighed, looking at the shattered glass laying on the floor. “Virgil, prepare for suit launch.” He stood in the center of his training mat, the ground shifting around him. He stepped into the shoes of the suit, watching as the suit built itself around him. He stuck his arms up and out, the gauntlets attaching themselves and the metal connecting around his arms. The suit finished, two metal plates coming around Jem’s head, the mask finally falling into place as the eyes lit up a light blue.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Missiles burst behind the people, the refugees screaming for mercy as the Ten Rings led them away. People tried to hide in the houses, the men breaking down the doors. The man in charge yelled in Arabic as a family tried to sneak away. They were quickly spotted and grabbed, the man in charge ordering his soldier to drag the father away. The boy ran to his father, the father running up and hugging the boy for what seemed like the last time. The man in charge came over, throwing the child to the side. Soldiers grabbed the father, forcing him to his knees and placing a gun to his head. Suddenly, a loud vibrating was heard over the screams, the area going silent except for the roar. A red and gold suit of armor suddenly landed in front of a soldier, standing tall. 

The soldier immediately started shooting, the bullets falling uselessly to the ground after hitting the suit. The metal man punched the soldier, launching him into a destroyed building. He shot his repulsors at the other soldiers, aiming for one group to see the soldier’s guns to the heads of the citizens. The man lowered his hands, staring at the scene. Suddenly, six mini missiles emerged from his shoulders, killing the six soldiers remaining. The boy ran to his father, holding him and crying. He watched as the metal man walked past, his father calming him down. The man in charge rushed to make a phone call, a red and gold hand bursting through the wall and interrupting the dialing. He pulled the man through the wall, flinging him at the feet of the people. “He’s all yours.” The metal man said, flying up into the air and soaring away. Jem flied low to the ground, seeing the weapons camp from the Ten Rings. He was about to move towards it before a cannon knocked him straight into the ground. He pulled himself out of the small crater, turning to the cannon. It shot again at him, Jem dodging and shooting a small missile. He walked away, the tank exploding behind him. The metal man flew into the air, targeting the Jupiter Missiles and firing. He soared into the air. The phone suddenly rang. “Jem?” “Oh, hey Clementine. What’s up?” Jem answered. Clementine was quiet for a minute. “What’s that noise?” She asked. “Oh, I’m driving with the top down.” “Well, I need your help right now. I just got word that a weapons depot was blown up near where you were held captive.” Clementine needled. “Well, that’s a hotspot ain’t it?” Jem joked. “You don’t have any tech there, do you?” She deadpanned. “Nope!” Jem said cheerfully. “Good, cause it’s about to be shot to hell and back.” Jem heard the sound of planes behind him. “That’s my exit. Bye, Clem!”

Jem sped up. “Virg, supersonic!” He rushed away, hearing something approaching. “Inbound missile.” Virgil announced. “Flares!” He sped away, the planes shooting at him. “Flaps!” He flew behind them. “Virgil, call Clementine.” “Calling Clementine Angvin.” The AI responded, Clementine’s annoyed voice coming in a few seconds later. “Hello?” Jem sighed. “Yeah, it’s me. I mean the thing you were asking about, that’s me.” Clementine sighed. “You don’t send civilian equipment into an active warzone, Jeremiah!” Jem kept flying. “See it’s not a piece of equipment! It’s a suit that I’m in!” Jem held onto the plane’s underside, the plane starting to roll. He held on for dear life, eventually flying off and breaking the other plane’s wing. He saw the pilot deploy from his plane, the man free falling as his parachute didn’t pop out. Jem flew down as Virgil spoke. “You are being followed, execute evasive maneuvers.” “Keep going!” He rushed up to the man, pulling the chute out. He yelled out. “Good chute, good chute!” Clementine’s voice came on again. “Jem, are you okay?” “Yeah, I’m okay. Thank you, Clem.” He breathed out. Clementine laughed. “You crazy bastard. You’re lucky I don’t transfer. God, you owe me big time now.” She laughed out. “I already did owe you, Clem. I’m headed back now.” Jem sighed out. Clementine said one last thing before hanging up. “Be careful, Jem.”


End file.
